La casa nueve y tres cuartos
by Amiratio
Summary: Hace un año que me cambie a este pueblo de Londres, es un lugar bonito y todos se conocen bueno casi todos. A las afueras de este acogedor pueblo hay una gran casa con un aspecto aterrador en esa gran y oscura casa habita un señor que de lo único que se conoce de él es su gesto fruncido. Nadie sabe nada de él, lo único que saben es que vive en la casa 9 3/4 .
1. Chapter 1

La casa 9 ¾

Hace un año que me cambie a este pueblo de Londres, es un lugar bonito y todos se conocen bueno casi todos. A las afueras de este acogedor pueblo hay una gran casa con un aspecto aterrador. Nunca he ido a ese lugar, mis nuevos amigos me contaron que en esa gran y oscura casa habita un señor que de lo único que se conoce de él es su gesto fruncido. Rara vez se le ve fuera y lo único que sale de esa casa son muchas voces y ruidos pareciera que hay mucha gente ahí, pero nadie ha visto entrar a alguien o salir. Nadie sabe nada de él, lo único que saben es que vive en la casa 9 ¾.

Lo mejor de este pueblo es que hay muchos lugares donde jugar, hay un pequeño bosque cerca de mi casa es un lugar fantástico de día pero de noche parece que hay cosas extrañas. Los adultos dicen que es un lugar peligroso para jugar, pero yo no lo creo.

-Tres, dos y uno ¡Estén listos o no allá voy!- Ese que grita es Ralph, tienes diez años como yo y es uno de mis mejores amigos del pueblo, es alguien un poco torpe algunas veces y siempre nos mete en problemas a Greg y a mí, pero no hay nadie tan divertido como el- Te encontré Greg ¿A eso llamas esconderte?-

-De acuerdo no fue mi mejor escondite- Greg es alguien muy sarcástico, a veces hasta parece malo, pero solo es el exterior ya que no hay nadie más honesto y leal que él, aunque su honestidad a veces sea un poco cruel- ¿Aún no encuentras a Joey?-

-No, esta vez supo elegir bien su escondite-

-Se está oscureciendo será mejor que lo encontremos rápido, o nos meteremos en problemas-

-Por esta vez admito que tengas razón ¡Joey!-

-¡Joey! ¿Dónde se habrá escondido?-

Esta vez seguro gano el juego, me escondí casi hasta al final del bosque, ahora solo tengo que recordar como volver, creo que debí pensar en eso, el sol empezaba a caer y este lugar se ve un tanto aterrador, camine por unos diez minutos pero no tengo idea así que dirección estoy yendo, trato de mantener la calma pero parece siento como las ramas de estos árboles me fueran a atrapar así que comienzo a correr.

-¡Greg! ¡Ralph! Chicos se que están por ahí- al correr tropiezo con la raíz de un árbol, lo admito tengo mucho miedo, me lastimé la rodilla. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuche los pasos de alguien, sentí como se detuvo y al abrir los ojos me paralice del miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?- Era un señor que se veía de unos 50 años tenía unas pocas arrugas, por un momento creí que se traba de un ángel pero su seño fruncido me hizo salir de mi asombro- ¿Qué no sabes hablar?- Dijo con un tono de voz de molestia.

-Estaba jugando… Con mis amigos… Pero me perdí… Y me caí- Tenia aun un poco de miedo el cual me hizo que la voz se me disminuyera.

-¿Acaso no te dijeron tus padres que aquí no es un lugar para jugar? ¿O es que eres tonto?- Esas palabras fueron el detonante para sentirme lo suficientemente angustiado y soltarme a llorar, él señor se inclino y me ayudo a levantarme- No llores, no soporto las lagrimas- Me observo de pies a cabeza y dijo algo en tono de burla-Parece que tienes un problema con tus pantalones-

Al principio no comprendí porque dijo eso, pensé en mi rodilla lastimada pero no era tan grave hasta que mire y me di cuenta porque sentía algo cálido en mis piernas. Me orine del miedo. Me alegra que Greg y Ralph no estuvieran aquí o estaría muerto de pena.

-Dis... Disculpe… ¿Me… Puede… Ayudar?- No puedo verlo a la cara. De seguro estaba a punto de reírse de mí pero aun así ocupada ayuda.

-¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Qué gano yo con ayudar a un mocoso llorón y asustadizo como tú?- Me dolieron sus palabras pero necesito ayuda. No quiero pasar vergüenza por este incidente.

-Quizá… yo le pueda ayudar… con mandados o algo así- Al fin levante la cabeza y pude ver que no había ninguna expresión en su rostro sentí una fría mirada a pesar de que con la oscuridad no lograba ver su mirada. Intente mostrarme lo más seguro a pesar de estar con los pantalones orinados.

-De acuerdo, sígueme niño- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, a pesar de ser alguien un poco aterrador no puedo evitar pensar que se ve genial.

Aunque de la mala actitud que mostro estoy agradecido con ese señor, me pregunto donde vivirá no recuerdo haberlo visto en el pueblo. Pasando unos arbustos vi como se detuvo, al detenerme junto a él me quede anonadado y me sentí como un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de quién podría ser ese señor. Nunca había visto su rostro pero me di cuenta de quién podría ser al ver el número que estaba pintado cerca de la puerta de esa casa.

-9 ¾ -dije en un susurro- Disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Esta vez gracias a la luz de esa casa, pude ver los ojos de ese señor, eran de un color que jamás he visto, Grises y sentí como si estuviera mirando hielo.

Se acomodo su cabello que parecía un rubio muy pero muy claro y me miro con una sonrisa torcida- Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-

**Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco mucho de corazón, soy nueva en esto de escribir así espero tengan paciencia por errores ortográficos, les seré sincera escribo esto y me tiemblan las manos jaja, este es el primer capitulo y a la vez como una pequeña introducción. Les agradecería mucho su opinión aunque aun no hay mucho que decir jaja pero me gustaría saber si les pareciera que continué una historia así o mejor busco otra cosa jaja. Gracias por leer nuevamente, hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

La casa del señor Malfoy era muy diferente por dentro. Por fuera se veía de un color verde oscuro y su enorme puerta de color negro que le daba un aspecto terrorífico a su casa pero por dentro podría decirse que parece mágica, las paredes de color rojo con bordes dorados están llenas de hermosas pinturas de muchos colores, cada pintura que observaba es más hermosa que la anterior.

-Cuidado donde caminas, todo lo que hay en esta casa es muy valioso, no toques nada y solo sígueme-Dijo esto sin mirarme comenzando a subir las escaleras. Lo seguí en silencio, vi que tenía muchas fotografías en todas se veía mucho más joven y casi todas su expresión era la misma que ahora, pero en las últimas tres fotografías que mire, se veía muy distinto se veía feliz muy feliz, tal vez por la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba en esas fotografías, por poco me tropiezo en las escaleras por estar mirando la fotografía, juraría que los vi saludarme.

-Bien mocoso, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo, creo que será bueno que te duches apestas a orina, buscaré algo de ropa para ti-Su expresión era dura, pero solo asentí y me fui al baño rápido.

Mientras me duchaba me puse a pensar. Un señor misterioso + un lugar alejado del pueblo + un pobre e inocente niño desnudo = ¡Niño violado, mutilado, descuartizado y horriblemente desfigurado! Como pude ser tan descuidado, voy a morir con el recuerdo de orinarme en los pantalones. Termine mi última ducha, tal vez el señor Malfoy se esté preparado para comerse mi carne mientras me hace cosas más horribles de lo que pienso, si una vez que abra la puerta de la ducha, él estará ahí con un cuchillo de seguro, abrí lentamente la puerta pero no había nada raro, solo había ropa perfectamente doblado sobre un mueble cerca del lavamanos ¿Cuándo entro aquí el señor Malfoy? Pero si no lo escuche entrar, pero si entro significa que me vio desnudo, eso quiere decir que… ¡El señor Malfoy es un pedófilo! Me observo y tal vez en su sótano haya más niños como yo asustados y orinados del miedo, yo seré el favorito porque soy irresistiblemente adorable, jamás volveré a ver a mis padres y a mis amigos, nunca me casare y tendré hijos a los cuales esclavizare como lo hicieron mis padres conmigo. Lo mejor será que piense un plan para escapar, pero no quiero correr por un bosque a oscuras con un pedófilo siguiéndome así que mejor me visto.

Ha pasado media hora y solo he pensado en correr, no cabe duda que estoy acabado.

-¿Hey mocoso sigues ahí?- Escuche detrás de la puerta del baño. De seguro se canso de esperar por mi frágil cuerpecito.

-¡No saldré! Se lo que planea y no pienso dejarme de usted-

-¿De qué demonios hablas niño?- Su voz se escuchaba molesta

-¡Ya sé que usted es un degenerado pervertido que piensa hacer cosas horribles como con otros niños que de seguro tiene en su sótano, pero ni crea que me dejare!- Tome un poco de aire y con todas mis fuerzas grite-¡Pelearé así se lo último que haga!

No escuche nada por parte del señor Malfoy, ese silencio me asusta, oigo pasos ¿Tumbara la puerta? Tengo que buscar un arma, escucho un susurro y el señor Malfoy abre la puerta con facilidad.

-¿Cómo la abrió si yo la seré perfectamente?-

-Es mi casa, se como abrir las puertas de mi casa-Estaba molesto se le notaba en la cara- Ahora si pequeño ingrato ¿Qué es todo eso de lo que hablar?-

-Aléjese no se acerque o le haré daño- Apunte mi arma dirección a su cara

-¿Y por daño te refieres a desinfectarme la cara? Ten cuidado o nos matarás- Me quito el desinfectante de las manos y se puso a mi altura- ¿Así le agradeces a la persona que te abre las puertas de su casa, te da ropa limpia porque te orinaste y a demás estaba dispuesto a llevarte a tu casa, diciéndole que es un pedófilo?-

-No, lo siento señor Malfoy, creo que exageré su amabilidad, no debí acusarlo falsamente-No puedo verlo a la cara, creo que debo dejar de leer historias de terror con Greg, maldito seas Greg.

-Pues lo siento no arregla nada pequeño ingrato- Se levanto y me miro detenidamente- A ver mocoso alza la cabeza, de acuerdo ya se para que me puedes servir- Y de nuevo ahí estaba su sonrisa torcida y ese tono arrogante.

-¿En qué señor Malfoy?- La voz me temblaba mucho, espero esta vez no orinarme del miedo.

-Hoy no te puedo decir mañana temprano ven y te diré, ahora malagradecido vamos a tu casa que es tarde para irte tu solo, aunque te lo merezcas por querer matarme con un desinfectante para manos-Con esa burla me di cuenta lo patético que me mire en ese momento.

Al bajar las escaleras mire como el señor Malfoy se dirigió a la sala de estar y se paro frente a la chimenea, arriba de la chimenea estaba el cuadro de una hermosa mujer, su cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos era tan bonito, su sonrisa brillante me hicieron querer a admirarla de cerca.

-Es muy… hermosa ¿Es su esposa señor Malfoy?- Creo que no debí de decir eso ya que la cara se le tenso.

-Es la persona más importante en mi vida-Susurro para él, apenas lo pude escuchar- Pero eso no te interesa niño- Dijo con un tono muy arrogante- Así que vámonos-

-Entiendo señor Malfoy- Camine en dirección a la puerta pero el señor Malfoy no se movió de ahí, pensé que se iba a meter a la misma chimenea- ¿Señor Malfoy no va llevarme como dijo?-

-Si por eso… Olvide que era muggle- Camino hacia la puerta y me miro- un pequeño y llorón muggle, vámonos-

-¿Qué es muggle?-

-Nada que te importe ¿En qué dirección queda tu casa?- Camino al frente de su casa de un lado a otro.

-No lo sé, jamás había estado por aquí- Su gesto ante mi respuesta fue de puro fastidio.

-Entonces sígueme- Camino en dirección al bosque, me apresure a seguirlo, no sé por dónde me lleva pero él no luce nada asustado por la oscuridad.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Malfoy?-

-A tu casa-Caminamos por unos minutos más hasta que vimos una luz que salía de la oscuridad

-Una luz-Me dije a mi mismo una luz en una enorme oscuridad pero eso solo pasa cuando…-¡Señor Malfoy no siga esa luz o moriremos!-

-Sabes que niño debes de dejar de ver tantas películas, esa es la salida del bosque- Me tomo del brazo y cuando salimos me di cuenta que tenía razón- Mira ahí está tu casa-Dijo señalándola

-Cierto, no sabía que estuviera tan cerca del bosque-Me soltó del brazo y camino de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-Bueno chico te espero mañana-

-¿Pero y si me pierdo de nuevo? ¡¿Cómo sabré como llegar?!-

-Tú solo confía en mí-A pesar que no lo alcance ver lo escuche perfectamente como si hubiera dicho eso de frente.

Después de todo eso, llegue a mi casa sano y salvo. Mi papá me regaño mucho, me pregunto dónde estaba, solo le dije que me dormí mientras jugaba cerca del parque, por suerte se lo creyó, si le decía lo que paso en realidad hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo y se armaría un gran escándalo. Después de informar a los vecinos que estaba en casa y disculparme por los problemas causados. Papá me calentó la cena y se fue a dormir.

El día fue extraño y me daba un poco de miedo pensar lo que planeara el señor Malfoy espero que no sea nada malo. Al momento de dormir recordé a aquella mujer del cuadro, su sonrisa era tan bonita y cálida. El señor Malfoy tenía una suerte de ver a alguien así todos los días.

**Hola! Bueno pues les quiero agradecer a ****Cleoru Misumi**** y ****Gaby-Scorpio,**** muchas gracias por leer mi primer historia estaba muy nerviosa y si Cleoru soy una chica jaja ayer quería subir el capitulo pero no entendía como así que espero esta vez hacerlo bien muchas gracias nuevamente espero y les guste este capitulo chicas :D Hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Desperté temprano pero no lo suficiente para despedir a mi papá antes de irse a trabajar, estoy un poco nervioso por lo que el señor Malfoy me pedirá hacer. Aun es muy temprano y el sol no sale lo suficiente para darme valor de adentrarme en el bosque ¿Por qué el señor Malfoy vivirá en un lugar tan lejos de las personas? Nadie le gusta estar solo, a mi no me gusta es triste.

Con el poco valor que reuní y unos pantalones extras en mi mochila entre en ese bosque, me intente calmar y pensar como llegar a la casa del señor Malfoy, creí que tardaría horas en llegar pero solo fueron segundos cuando llegue a su gran casa, eso es raro juraría que tardaría mas.

Tengo un poco de miedo pues si una enorme casa en medio de un bosque no da miedo, el escuchar sonidos y voces si lo da y mucho, creo que lo mejor será regresarme a mi casa y pensar que esto nunca ocurrió pero creo que alguien no está de acuerdo con mis planes.

-Buenos días mocoso vaya si que eres madrugador-Dijo el señor Malfoy haciéndome girar sobre mis talones.

-Señor Malfoy… Buenos días-

-Muy bien ya que estas aquí empecemos, así que sígueme- Me soltó del hombre y camino hacia la parte trasera de su casa.

Lo seguí y cuando vi lo que tenia atrás grite, no sé que daba más miedo, que en su patio trasero hay enormes serpientes o la cara de enojo que puso el señor Malfoy.

-¿Por qué tiene serpientes?- Mi voz es temblorosa y vuelvo a gritar cuando una serpiente se aproxima hacia nosotros.

-¡Demonios niño! ¿Puedes dejar de gritar y dejarme hablar?-

-Sí, pero vamonos de aquí o nos comerán las serpientes- Me fui detrás del señor Malfoy, tal vez si se lo comen a el primero ya no me quieran a mí.

-Si sigues asustándote tu solo te volverás a orinar mocoso- Con eso que dijo me calme un poco no quería volver a pasar por eso- Ahora respira y camina hacia el centro del patio- Señalo el tronco de un árbol en medio del patio- En el tronco de ahí te debes de sentar y quedarte ahí hasta que te diga que te pares, ¿Entendido?-

-¡¿Esta demente?!- Creo que mi cara describía todo mi miedo porque el señor Malfoy se puso a mi altura, seguro solo estaba bromeando.

-No- Puso una mano en mi espalda- Pero da la casualidad que me debes un favor y es hora de devolverlo-Sonrió de una manera que me asusto más que las serpientes y me empujo con tanta fuerza que casi llegue al centro del patio- Tranquilo no te harán nada, mientras controles tu miedo-

No puedo moverme, estoy rodeado de serpientes que son casi el doble de mi tamaño que se supone que debo hacer en un momento así, mire a mis pies y vi como una serpiente se estaba enrollando a mí, solté un gran grito y todo se volvió negro.

-¿Niño? Sigues vivo así que quita esa cara de miedo- A penas puedo oír su voz, me sacudió un poco y empecé a ser consiente perfectamente después de unos minutos.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué paso y por qué estoy en el suelo?-

-Una serpiente se te acerco y gritaste como una niña después te orinaste y te desmayaste- Mire mis pantalones, que bueno que traje unos de repuesto, busque mí mochila pero no vi nada más que serpientes todas a mi alrededor.

-Señor Malfoy- Dije con toda la tranquilidad que mi pequeño ser podía tener- Me desmaye por las serpientes y aun así sigo aquí, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque aun no es hora de que te vayas-

-En ese caso necesito mi mochila- Trate de no moverme pero no paraba de temblar.

-¿Para qué?- Me miro confuso.

-Porque me acabo de volver a orinar y me gustaría tener por lo menos unos pantalones limpios-

-¡Ja! Creo que deberías traer pañales en lugar de pantalones mocoso, de acuerdo espérame aquí- Se levanto y me dejo solo ahí sentado en medio de serpientes.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el señor Malfoy no regresaba, gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mi mochila y no había nada. Me dejo solo.

-Maldito viejo loco-

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero el sol está en lo alto y me lastima mucho la vista, tengo hambre y el señor Malfoy me dejo a mi suerte, ojala le de diarrea y no tenga papel de baño, me causo gracia imaginar a un señor como él en esa situación.

-Viejo loco- Espero me escuche el señor Malfoy porque eso es lo que es- Un loco amargado-

_-Pobre niño-_

Escuche una voz y me levante sin importarme las serpientes, con tanto tiempo ahí me dejaron de asustar un poco. Miré a todos lados y vi al señor Malfoy mirándome como si fuera normal ver a un pequeño con los pantalones orinados en medio de muchas serpientes, tal vez sea normal pero para un viejo loco como él.

-Vaya mocoso pareces cansado- Su tono arrogante me molesta mucho.

-Si señor Malfoy, digo estoy aquí desde antes del amanecer con los pantalones orinados con serpientes por todo mi cuerpo y un poco de hambre, preguntándome "¿Dónde está ese viejo loco que me dijo que volvería pero me abandono a mi suerte?"-

-Pareces molesto niño ¿Sucede algo?- Esta conversación solo le causaba gracia.

-¡Sácame de aquí maldito viejo loco!-

-De acuerdo-

Camino en medio de todas esas serpientes como si fueran simples flores, me levanto y me llevo a su casa en la entrada me miro fijamente, sonrió con arrogancia.

-Dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Joey Miller- Me empecé a entristecer, tengo hambre y mis pantalones sucios, creo que me equivoque con el señor Malfoy.

-Joey, de acuerdo pequeño ¿Qué edad tienes?- Su sonrisa incrementaba a cada pregunta.

-Tengo diez-

-Perfecto, ¿Tu cumpleaños es en tres semanas no?-

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Y porque pregunta todo eso?- No cabe dudo esté señor esta demente.

-Una última pregunta mas y te doy de comer todo lo que quieras y otros pantalones limpios ¿De acuerdo mocoso?-

-De acuerdo pero espero y sea un buen cocinero-

-¿Crees en la magia?-

**Hola tan pronto acabé de escribir lo publico, así que espero que les guste porque tiene un sorpresita un poco esperada digo yo jaja.**

**Gaby-scorpio: Actualizo tan pronto termino de escribir el capitulo, me hace feliz que te guste como va toda esta idea loca de fic jaja , espero no creas que fue muy cruel lo que hizo Draco tiene unos muy buenos motivos y pues lo que paso con Hermione es un poco triste pero en el próximo capitulo explicaré un poco.**

**Cleoru Misumi: Me alegra mucho que te gustará el capitulo anterior, tal vez no llores pero si será triste la historia de Draco. Eres tan hermosa diciendo eso muchas gracias, trato de esforzarme mucho por todos aquellos que la lleguen a leer. He estado en fanfiction desde hace mucho tiempo y he leído de todo tipo de fics, en algún tiempo pensé que hacer una drama adolescente de televisión deprimido era bueno, me arrepiento y ahora como ya estoy grande (Me siento grande por tener 18) me di cuenta que no es lo mio.**

**Este capitulo va mas que nada para ustedes Gaby-scorpio y Cleoru Misumi, me animaron mucho sus comentarios y cuando se me iba la inspiración los volvía a leer y me inspiraba de nuevo, espero y les guste mucho y leerlas de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-La magia no existe señor Malfoy, solo en los cuentos- Definitivamente este viejo esta chiflado.

-Mira tus pantalones- Me sentí como un tonto por hacerle caso pero aun así mire y estaban completamente limpios.

-Eso no es magia, se secaron por el sol y parecen limpios- No me va engañar este sujeto, estoy seguro de eso.

-Entonces prepárate para orinarte de nuevo- Con su arrogante sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa y vi lo que jamás me imagine que existiera, magia.

-¿Este es falso?- Las fotografías se movían, las pinturas de las paredes hablaban había una que otra cosa que flotaba y vi un ser extraño caminar hasta la cocina.

-Es tan real como que te volviste a orinar, ¿Niño no tienes un problema urinario?- Se alejo un poco de mi- Chroks ven y limpia esto-

-Voy amo- Una criatura rara salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo tocarlo?- Esto es increíble seguro que Greg y Ralph morirán de la envidia al enterarse de esto.

-Eso mi querido Joey es un ser mágico y no, no es un juguete para jugar, ahora si quieres respuestas a tu preguntas sígueme- Camino a la sala de estar.

-Señor Malfoy pero si hay magia aquí eso significa que usted es un… - No pude decir más pues hubo dos cosas en esa habitación que me dejaron impactado. El señor Malfoy tenía una lo que parece ser una varita y El cuadro de la hermosa mujer me saludaba y sonreía.

-Sí, eso quiere decir que yo soy un mago- agito frente a mí la varita pero no podía hacerle caso ya que la mujer de la pintura se veía más hermosa e impresionante.

-Bonita- Dije acercándome a la pintura.

-Gracias, eres adorable pequeño- Su voz es tan dulce y firme que me quede embobado.

-Muy bien basta de distracciones aquí hay cosas por hacer, antes creo que será mejor que te vayas a duchar y a cambiar y luego vamos a comer- Dijo poniéndose entre la pintura y yo. Asentí y me fui hacer lo que me dijo pero cuando estaba en las escaleras alcance a oír al señor Malfoy.

-La idea era lucirme como mago pero te vio y no me prestó atención-

-¿Celoso?-

Una vez acabamos de comer el señor Malfoy se puso serio y no apartaba la vista de mi. Chrosk estaba limpiando la cocina y vino a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Gracias Chroks, ¿Qué sucede señor Malfoy?-

-De acuerdo Joey, ¿Ahora crees en la magia?-

-Me cuesta aceptarlo pero si-

-Bien pues déjame decirte que tu eres también un mago-

-¿Qué?- Mi mente está en blanco no creo lo que estoy escuchando- ¿Yo?-

-Si tal como lo escuchaste eres un mago y yo a partir de ahora seré tu mentor-

-¿Pero cómo soy un mago? Mi papá se sorprenderá mucho cuando lo sepa y mis amigos, morirán de envidia- Ya imaginaba la cara de todos al enterarse.

-Espera nadie puede saber de esto, si lo supieran sería un escándalo, tienes que guardarlo en secreto, a demás ya no puedes volver a verlos, tienes mucho que aprender y solo tienes tres semanas-

-¿Qué? Pero es mi papá y mis amigos me quieren y se preocupan por mí no puedo alejarme así nada mas-

-Ya no perteneces a ese mundo, tu mundo ahora es el mágico, eso es cosa de muggles- Su seriedad, como puede decir cosas así de crueles tan fácilmente.

-No me niego a serlo, sabe cuando me dijo todo eso de la magia fue fantástico pero no pienso dejar a mi familia de lado, olvídelo búsquese a otro chico- Me levante de la mesa, la dura mirada del señor Malfoy no se apartaba de mi.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa, tengo que regresar a mi vida normal a como todo era antes de entrar a ese bosque, cuando me di cuenta en por donde corría miré que estaba cerca de mi casa, corrí y busque a mis amigos, necesitaba a mis amigos. Cuando los encontré grité tan alto para que vinieran hacia mí.

-¡Greg! ¡Ralph!- Estaban en la entrada del parque jugando, me alegro de verlos.

-¡Joey!- Saludo Ralph gritando aunque ya estábamos cerca.

-Hola Joey, ¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Cuando Greg toco mi hombre sentí una enorme punzada y no fui el único ya que Greg quito su mano con dolor- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Trato de ignorar el dolor, pero es muy fuerte y no pude evitar quejarme- Duele- No puede evitar decirlo.

-¿Joey estas bien? Actúas muy raro- Ralph se acerco un poco a mí, sentí un miedo incontrolable.

-Estoy bien solo no te acerques tanto- Trate de alejarme pero ellos se acercan más a mí.

-Tranquilo, ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Greg me miro intrigado mientras más se acercaban más me alejaba.

-¡Alejasen!- No estoy seguro que fue lo que hice, mi intención fue empujarlos un poco con mis manos, pero salieron volando hasta golpearse con unos árboles- ¿Greg? ¿Ralph?- Corrí hacia donde se cayeron, Greg sangraba de su cabeza y a Ralph su brazo se había doblado de una manera horrible.

-¡Ah! ¿Joey que fue eso? Mi brazo me duele- Ralph comenzó a gritar y me acerqué para ayudarle pero al tocarlo sucedió lo mismo que cuando Greg me toco- ¡Ah! No me toques me lastimas- Al ver a Ralph temblar y llorar por mi causa.

-Tranquilo Ralph todo estará bien... Yo… -No pude continuar de hablar, comencé a llorar asustado, no entiendo por qué sucede todo esto.

-¡Aléjate de aquí, monstruo!- Ralph grito entre llanto y lagrimas.

-¡Ayuda! Alguien… por favor- Estoy asustado y no sé qué hacer, soy un monstruo.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría- Escucho una voz varonil muy calmada, pero sé perfectamente quien es.

-Señor Malfoy- Aunque mis lágrimas me nublan la vista puedo distinguirlo.

Camina muy calmado hacia a mí y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, en sus ojos vi algo que me hizo tranquilizar, una calidez que me hace sentir seguro por primera vez, al acercase me acaricio la cabeza y sonrió, en esa sonrisa no había nada de arrogancia ni orgullo, solo una simple sonrisa. Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquilo niño, yo arreglo esto- Su voz es calmada y me tranquiliza.

-¿Cómo… puede… arreglarlo?- A penas puedo hablar bien.

-Olvidas quien soy niño- Su cálida sonrisa se cambio por la característica llena de orgullo.

-Usted es un mago- Susurre para mí.

El señor Malfoy saco su varita y se acerco a Greg y con voz clara dijo Episkey, el sangrado de Greg desapareció, lo mismo hizo con Ralph, al principio Ralph gritaba pero la solo mirada de Malfoy lo hizo callar, al igual que Greg el señor Malfoy dijo lo mismo y su brazo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Quién es usted?- Ralph con su cara sucia por las lagrimas no salía de su asombro por la magia del señor Malfoy.

-Nadie, ahora levanta y trata de despertar a tu amigo- Tal y como dijo Ralph se levanto y fue a ayudar a Greg.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- El señor Malfoy me miro por unos segundos meditando su respuesta.

-Eso es ser un buen mago, ¿Ahora entiendes porque ya no perteneces a este mundo?- Su severa mirada fue suficiente para darme cuenta del daño que cause por no obedecerlo.

-¿Disculpe quien es usted? ¿Joey que fue todo eso?-Ralph y Greg me miraban confusos, pensé en acercarme a ellos pero me dio miedo.

-Espera unos minutos y te diré- El señor Malfoy me aparto un poco de mis amigos y se puso a mi altura y en voz baja mi dijo- Niño sé que esto será difícil pero te sugiero que te despidas de ellos, la magia es algo que debe estar oculto del mundo humano y ellos han visto la magia y eso es un peligro para nosotros, tengo que borrarles la memoria-

-Pero y si les pido que guarden el secreto, no es necesario hacer eso con su memoria- No necesite explicaciones para entender la mirada de reprimenda del señor Malfoy.

-Entiendo- Camine hacia mis amigos y me puse a pesar de conocerlos durante solo un año, me han sacado muchas sonrisas y no creo volver a tener amigos iguales a ellos- Chicos lo siento por lo que paso-

-¿Qué fue eso Joey?- Greg me miraba con preocupación y al igual que Ralph.

-Saben me alegra mucho haberlos conocido, cuando me cambie aquí no esperaba conocer gente, no soy muy bueno hablando con personas, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que podré tener en la vida y espero que nunca cambien-

Mis palabras hacían lagrimar a mis amigos poco a poco, no sabían lo que pasaba pero sabían que me iría de su vida, antes de que me pudieran decir algo, el señor Malfoy me alejo de ellos y apuntando su varita dijo en un susurro Obliviate. El rostro de tristeza de mis amigos cambio por uno confundido, me vieron y al señor Malfoy y sin más se fueron del lugar.

-Ahora falta tu padre-

-¿También? Pero se quedará solo-

-Es necesario- El rostro del señor Malfoy estaba tenso, también debe de ser difícil para el supongo-Ya no eres humano y tener contacto con ellos será problemático-

Después de borrar la memoria de mi papá, me fui a casa del señor Malfoy donde preparo un cuarto para que pudiera quedarme. Al llegar la hora de dormir, no pude, solo lloré por lo que sucedió hoy, por mis amigos y mas por mi papá, no es fácil separarte de alguien que amas. Al llegar la mañana baje a la cocina el señor Malfoy me esperaba ahí para desayunar.

-Buenos días Joey- Dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Qué hay de buenos?- No tengo ánimos de nada, odio esto de la magia.

-Quita esa cara, lamentarse no sirve de nada-

-Odio esto de la magia y lo odio a usted- Estoy molesto si este tipo jamás me hubiera ayudado yo seguiría con mi vida normal.

-Mira mocoso sé que es difícil despedirte pero con el tiempo lo superaras y podrás continuar con tu vida- En ningún momento quito su vista del libro.

-¡Usted solo habla por hablar! ¡No tiene idea de lo que es separarse de las persona que más ama en su vida!- Le grite lo más alto que pude- Yo no elegí esto, no lo quiero, no sabe cómo me siento-

-¡¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente?!- Se levanto de la mesa de repente golpeando con sus palmas la mesa- ¡Yo he vivido por diez largos y malditos años aquí, lejos de la mujer que más amo! ¡Te sientes infeliz, lo sé pero no eres el único que sufre!- Volvió a golpear la mesa tirando el libro y los platos sobre ella- No salgas de esta casa, será mejor que me vaya a descansar-

Me asusto su reacción y me sentí mal por las crueles palabras que le dije, mire las cosas que estaban en el piso levante el libro que el señor Malfoy leía, pero no había letras, solo fotografías, lo hojeé un poco y me detuve en una fotografía en especial. Era del señor Malfoy y con él estaba la mujer del cuadro sobre la chimenea, ambos vestían de blanco y sonreían y se daban un beso. Me di cuenta de todo, la mujer del cuadro, la más importante, ella debe ser su esposa. Nuevas preguntas surgieron en mi mente.

Solo pasaron unos minutos pero los sentí como horas, decidí que debo hablar con el señor Malfoy, le pregunté a Chroks cuál es la habitación del señor Malfoy. Al llegar a su cuarto me sentí como un perro arrepentido, me arme del poco valor que se puede reunir en diez minutos y toque la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa- Abrí la puerta y encontré al señor Malfoy sentado mirando una fotografía.

-Disculpe por lo que le dije- Entre con cuidado trato de ser lo más silencioso al caminar, no quiero molestarlo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes niño, es normal estar así- No apartaba su mirada de esa fotografía. Me acerque y en esa fotografía estaba esa mujer de cabello castaño, pero traía algo en sus brazos.

-¿Señor Malfoy como fue que termino en este lugar?- Levanto la vista y miro a la pared, dio un largo suspiro y me miro.

-Hace diez años yo fui exiliado del mundo mágico y fui obligado a vivir aquí hasta mi muerte-

**Hola! Aquí donde vivo son las 11:30 y apenas termine el capitulo, por un momento creí que se borro todo el capitulo 4, pero aquí esta, creo que esta un poco mas largo pero espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Gaby-scorpio: Me alegra que te emociones, en el capitulo de hoy se respondieron dos de tus cuatro preguntas jaja lo demás aun no puedes saber es secreto, pero espero te guste este capitulo ya que ahora Draco va relatar su historia.**

**Adnat: Gracias por el consejo y me alegra que te este gustando esta idea en mi cabeza, en el proximo capitulo hablaré mas de Draco. Y no dejaré la historia mientras haya personas como ustedes que la lean por que me motivan mucho.**

**Cleoru Misumo: Bueno aquí en México el tener 18 ya te hace grande jaja. Pues en el capitulo de hoy se te responden estas preguntas así que espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Ahora es el turno de Draco para tener mas protagonismo, pronto se descubrirá la razón de estar en ese mundo muggle, tratare de no tardarme en subirlo y disculpen si hay errores, tan pronto acabo de escribirlo lo subo jaja. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero leerlas pronto. Hasta luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-¿Exiliado?-

-Sí- Se levanto y puso la fotografía que miraba en la mesa de noche y de nuevo no aparto la vista de ahí- Hace diez años yo fui culpado de un crimen del cual, hasta la fecha no pudo demostrar mi inocencia. Es por eso que estoy aquí-

-¿Y cuál fue ese crimen señor Malfoy?-

-Eso es algo que no quiero recordar, me molesta de solo pensarlo, a demás no entenderías si te lo explico, tu mente es la de un muggle-

-Pero soy un mago, a demás tengo derecho a saber ya no tengo a nadie más que a usted- Me acerque y lo mire, sentí mucha confianza en mis palabras y el miedo me abandono- En este lugar ahora somos solo usted y yo, ayer me entere que soy un mago, tengo muchas preguntas y mientras más hablamos surgen mas. Merezco una respuesta-

-Eres bueno hablando niño- Sonrío, pero en sus ojos se notaba una gran tristeza, aun no creo que sea el momento de preguntarle lo que le sucedió.

-¿Cuándo podrá darme la respuesta de mis preguntas?- Intentare cambiar de tema para no quiero ver así al señor Malfoy.

-Dime tus preguntas, pero antes hay que bajar a desayunar, aun tengo hambre- Dicho esto salió de su habitación lo seguí, al salir mire por última vez la fotografía que el señor Malfoy nunca quito la vista. No es una mala persona.

Terminamos de desayunar, el señor Malfoy agradeció a Chroks por la comida y me pidió que le ayudara a limpiar, al acabar el señor Malfoy seguía sentado en la mesa, me acerque y me senté, clavo su mirada en mí y aclaro su garganta.

-Muy bien ahora dime tu primera pregunta- No había nada mas en su rostro que seriedad.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que soy un mago?- Estoy nervioso por su respuesta.

-La mayor parte del bosque que esta alrededor de esta casa es solo una alucinación mágica sirve para que ningún muggle se acerque a mi casa, si llega entrar al bosque solo estará caminando en círculos, la primera vez que te encontré estabas bastante cerca de llegar a mi casa, creí que era simplemente suerte por eso te pedí que volvieras y al ver que llegaste sin problema supe que eras mago-

-¿Pero como hice eso? Si con mis poderes lastime a mis amigos ¿Por qué pude hacer eso sin herir a nadie?-

-Cualquier cosa que tenga magia podrá pasar sin problemas por ese bosque. Cuando dañaste a tus amigos, fue porque tu magia se descontrolo por tus emociones, es simple si tus emociones están sin control por cualquier cosa dañaras a lo de tu alrededor-

-Creo que empiezo a comprender, ¿Qué significa muggle?-

-Así llamamos a los seres no mágicos- Su seriedad empezó a disminuir.

-Eso significa que antes yo era muggle-

-Nunca fuiste muggle- Se levanto y tomo un racimo de uvas donde puso tres frente a mi- Hay varios tres maneras en las que nace un mago- Tomo una uva que lucía impecable y deliciosa- Numero uno, es tener dos padres mágicos, obviamente por eso su hijo hereda la magia- Ahora toma una uva que lucía bien de un lado y del otro no- La segunda es tener un padre mágico y otro muggle, el gen mágico es dominante así que por eso que su hijo hereda la magia- Esta vez volvió a tomar una uva como la primera pero no dijo nada.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Cuál es la tercer manera?- Parece que se perdió en su mente por un momento.

-La tercera manera, es una de la cual no hay mucha explicación, es de alguien de padres muggles, pero por alguna razón ese hijo tendrá magia en sus ser, la gente mágica que es ignorante y estúpida, los llamaba sangre sucias, ya que ellos llevan sangre de muggles- En los ojos del señor Malfoy otra vez se reflejaba una tristeza pero no tanto como en su habitación.

-Eso significa que yo soy un sangre sucia- susurre para mí pero el señor Malfoy me miro un poco disgustado.

-No digas eso, porque es una manera de insultarte, eres igual que yo a final de cuentas, un mago-

-¿Sus padres también eran muggles?-

-No, Yo pertenecía a una de las familias más respetadas y temidas del mundo mágico, en mi familia había todo dinero, magia, respeto, cualquier cosa que te imagines, pero con la guerra todo cambio-

-¿Guerra?- Eso no me gusta, no quiero estar en algo así.

-No te asustes niño, eso se acabo hace muchos años. Ven vamos a caminar un poco-

Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos un poco por detrás de su casa, es un gran terreno suficiente para hacer otro pueblo, lo único malo es que hay muchas serpientes.

-Señor Malfoy si cuando llegue a su casa por segunda vez de dio cuenta que soy mago, ¿Por qué me hizo estar en medio de muchas serpientes?- Dije con un poco de miedo, ya no tanto como antes pero aun así caminaba cuidadoso.

-Ah eso- No dijo nada por unos minutos, como si meditara su respuesta- Quería ponerte en una situación alarmante para poner prueba tu magia pero no funciono- Con sus manos en los bolsillos tomo una serpiente.

-¿Cómo sabe que no funciono me abandono tan pronto pudo?- Recordé ese momento y me entro una pequeña molestia- A demás para su información su funciono porque escuche una voz- Intente defender mi orgullo después de haberlo orinado como casi 4 veces.

-Porque Chrosk te vigilo todo el tiempo, lo que escuchaste fue la voz del elfo- Puso una mueca arrogante con la que pisoteo mi orgullo, una vez más.

-Ahora que lo pienso señor Malfoy, usted dijo que hay niños que tienen padres muggles ¿A sus padres también les borran la memoria?- Tal vez mi papá pudiera hacerse una excepción, lo extraño un poco.

-No a ellos no- Su seriedad regreso a su rostro.

-¿Por qué hizo eso con mi papá?-

-Para tu padre eras lo único que vivía, ¿no?- Me miro y aun con su seriedad vi tristeza en su rostro, me comencé a sentir igual.

-Si mi mamá nos abandono, diciendo que no soportaba vivir conmigo y siempre negaba de mi, siempre se burlaban los niños diciendo que mi mamá no me quería, por eso nos mudamos aquí- Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir era doloroso recordar esos horrible momentos.

-Por eso lo hice- Lo mire confundido esperando una explicación

¿Qué?- Se sentó en el pasto y con la mano me indico que hiciera lo mismo.

-Tu padre te ama como no tienes idea, la sola idea de perderte lo volvería loco. El día que te pedí venir a mi casa tu padre no estaba en tu casa, ¿Verdad?-

-No, salió a trabajar temprano-

-En realidad estaba conmigo, quería saber sobre ti-

-¿De qué hablaron?-

-Le pregunte si notaba cosas extrañas en ti, me dijo que desde que se fue tu madre nada raro sucedía-

-Antes cuando vivíamos con mamá siempre se iba la luz o las cosas se movían de lugar, pensé que era por un fantasma- Volví a recordar esos momentos en los que mi mamá discutía con mi papá.

-Le pregunto si cuando naciste no hubo complicaciones o algo parecido-

-¿Y?- Me miro con preocupación, creo que hay algo que no me gustara.

-El no estuvo el día que naciste- Suspire de alivio, era solo mi imaginación- Ni tampoco tu madre, eras un niño abandonado que encontró cerca de su trabajo-

En ese momento paso por mi mente cada recuerdo con mi papá, cada sonrisa, abrazo, risa. Me empezó a doler la cabeza y las pocas lágrimas que tenía en el rostro fueron remplazadas por un doloroso llanto. ¿Acaso hay más secretos que no sé?

-Joey a pesar de no ser tu verdadero padre, el te amaba como su verdadero hijo, te amaba tanto y deseaba que tuvieras una vida feliz, el sabia que algún momento así llegaría. Ese día que hablamos le dije que si mis hipótesis eran ciertas tendría que llevarte conmigo, para enseñarte a controlar esas emociones-

-¡Ahí lo tiene el pudo guardar el secreto! ¡No era necesario borrarle la memoria!- Tome al señor Malfoy de la chaqueta y empecé a sacudirlo con toda la fuerza que tengo.

-Joey trata de controlarte o tu magia se saldrá de control- No hizo nada por apartarme, yo solo era una simple brisa que fácilmente podía ser ignorada.

-¡Al diablo mi magia! ¡Quiero mi vida!- Deje de intentar hacerle algo era inútil, ya no pude hablar mi llanto se intensifico, sentí la mano del señor Malfoy en mi cabeza.

- Al igual que tu cuando fui exiliado, había una persona tanto que se negaba a dejarme ir, se entristeció tanto que su salud decaía, por eso le borre la memoria. Así ella nunca recordaría mi existencia y podría volver a ser feliz. Tu padre es igual que esa persona, solo que él me pido que le borrara la memoria, si de verdad eras mago-

¿Qué? No puede ser verdad-

-Me conto que él tuvo una experiencia dolorosa con la magia, su hermana resulto ser una bruja, pero con la guerra ella fue asesinada junto con sus padres. Me pido que te cuidara bien de ti y que lo siente mucho- Me abrazo y lloré más.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me arden los ojos, me entere que soy mago y al parecer quien yo creía mi padre no lo es. Mire a mi alrededor, de seguro me quede dormido después de tanto llorar y el señor Malfoy me trajo a mi cuarto. Salí de la cama y empecé a caminar por la casa.

_-Pobre niño-_

-_Déjame solo Chroks_- Mire por la ventana, mire al señor Malfoy en el reflejo de esta.

_-Tranquilo niño, todo pasara-_

-_Vete de aquí Chroks_- La cara del señor Malfoy era de una gran sorpresa- Señor Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Pársel- Dijo en voz baja por primera vez lo mire así de sorprendido.

-¿Qué eso de pársel? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me acerque y lo ayude a sentarse en el sillón más cercano.

-La lengua de las serpientes, tu niño hablas la lengua de las serpientes- Una sonrisa empezó a ponerse poco a poco en su rostro.

-¿Eso qué tiene de especial?- Me tomo de los hombros y no dejo de sonreír.

-Tú eres la prueba de mi inocencia niño, ¿No lo entiendes? Tú no eres Joey Miller, ¡Tu eres Albus Severus Potter!¡El hijo perdido de Harry Potter!-

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra que les guste, lo siento si aun no hay algo de Draco y Hermione pero ya revele un poco de su pasado y porque se separaron y tan tan tan resulto que nuestro amiguito era el hijo de Harry, ¿Pero porque esta ahí Albus? No se preocupen trato de subir capitulo todos los días tan pronto lo acabo de escribir, lo siento si casi no hable tanto de Draco trato de desenvolver el misterio de Joey/Albus para darle el protagonismo a Draco .**

**Gaby-scorpio: Eres muy lista descubriste casi todo el secreto que oculta Joey, sabes quería decir en el próximo capitulo que esa voz era una serpiente y lo demás pero quiero llegar pronto a la razón de este fic Draco y Hermione. Ah escribí una razón del porque a su papá le borraron la memoria. Espero te guste este capitulo como los anteriores.**

**Serene Princesita Hale: Actualizo tan pronto puedo, todos los días así que no te preocupes :D**

**Cleoru Misumi: Ahí te dije un poco de porque fue exiliado espero que con este capitulo se te respondan tus dudas del otro capitulo jaja, actualizo tan pronto como mis dedos acaban así que tranquila no dejaré sufrir de curiosidad a nadie. Mientras la juventud interna no muera seremos inmortales :D**

**Guest: No te disculpes por emocionarte me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y te provoque esa emoción, mientras sigas leyendo actualizaré tan rápido que tan pronto acabes un capitulo estará otro listo.**

**Espero les guste esta capitulo como a mi esta vez Draco nos contara a detalle lo que paso, no me odien por retrasarlo jaja, espero leerlas pronto y hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-¿De habla? Por favor suélteme me lastima, ¿Qué es eso de Harry Potter y Albus no se qué?- Me soltó de los hombros y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Eso fue hace diez años, ¡Tú tienes diez años! Hablas con las serpientes igual que tu padre- Seguía hablando sin parar pero hablaba tan rápido que no le entendí nada.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- Se detuvo y me miro confundido- ¿De qué está hablando?- Se sentó de nuevo y con su mano me pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

-No sé por dónde comenzar, es que esto es increíble, volveré a ver a Hermione- De nuevo empezó a hablar de cosas que no comprendo.

-Señor Malfoy explíqueme que sucede no comprendo nada de lo que dice- Guardo silencio y medito sus palabras.

-Empezare desde principio ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí esperando su explicación- En el mundo mágico, hace mucho hubo una guerra donde había magos que se llamaban mortífagos ellos eran dirigidos por un ser llamado Lord Voldemort. El quería destruir a todo aquel que no fuera completamente mágico, consideraba débiles a los muggles y a los magos hijos de muggles los consideraba traidores de sangre, su mayor enemigo fue Harry Potter-

No lo podía creer que todo lo que decía el señor Malfoy, sería perfecto esa historia para un libro, todo eso es tan irreal el señor Malfoy me explico todo sobre ese tal Harry Potter y como gano la guerra.

-¿Señor Malfoy y usted ayudo a vencer a ese Voldemort?- Su rostro se tenso.

-Yo no era de los buenos cuando eso paso- Levanto la manga de su camisa y me mostro un tatuaje de un cráneo y una serpiente- Esto que ves es la marca tenebrosa, nunca dejará mi cuerpo. Mi familia era una de las muchas que seguían a Voldemort. Pero en el último momento de la batalla que decidiría todo me arme de valor para tomar mi propio camino y uní a tu padre en la batalla-

-¿Y lo perdonaron por estar con los malos?- Por primera vez desde que me comenzó a explicar comenzó a cambiar su gesto tenso por uno un poco más agradable.

-No, en realidad aun así me querían mandar a Azkaban, pero fue gracias a tu padre y a su mejor amiga que no lo hicieron-

-Es difícil de creer eso, ¿Mejor amiga?- Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y su mirada se dirigía al vacio, parece que esta recordando cosas buenas.

-Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja mas lista de todos los tiempos, el cerebro del trió de oro. Es una persona tan terca y aburrida a simple vista, siempre está metida en sus libros pero es más valiente de lo que parece, nunca duda en sus decisiones una vez tomadas, es mi salvadora- Su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento que susurro mirando al cuadro sobre la chimenea- Y alguna vez mi esposa-

-¿Señor Malfoy que le paso a su esposa?- Me miro con tristeza en los ojos pero una gran seriedad.

-La gente me odia actualmente y creo que merezco la muerte por haber estado aliado a Voldemort, pero ella a pesar de todo eso me salvo y me perdono todos mis errores, abrazo lo que más odiaba de mi mismo, aun recuerdo sus palabras-

_-Aquello que odias de ti, es algo que yo amo más de ti. Mientras estemos juntos eso odio que tanto te aprisionaba jamás tocara tu corazón-_

Miramos hacia atrás donde se escucho esa melodiosa voz, y con una radiante sonrisa la bella mujer del cuadro sobre la chimenea miraba al señor Malfoy- Una lagrima resbalo sobre su serio rostro. Me retire sin decir más mañana intentare hablar más con el señor Malfoy.

Llevo una hora despierto pero no tengo ganas de levantarme, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no sé qué es lo que más me confunde de todo esto. Decidí bajar, busque al señor Malfoy pero no lo encontré, cuando fui a la sala de estar lo vi dormido en el sillón, en sus ojos hay unas grandes ojeras y lucen un poco hinchados, mire a la mujer del cuadro que me sonreía alegre.

-Hola Albus-

-¿Quién es Albus?- Aunque me digan así no lo comprendo.

-Albus es el hijo del legendario héroe Harry Potter- La voz del señor Malfoy me sorprendió- Dos meses después de su nacimiento fue secuestrado y hasta ahora nadie sabía si se encontraba vivo o muerto, hasta ahora-

-¿Está diciendo que me secuestraron? ¿Quién?-

-Yo- Se levanto del sillón y camino a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua-

-¿Qué? ¿Usted de verdad hizo eso?-

-Según el testimonio de tu madre, mientras paseaba con el pequeño Albus, alguien la ataco por la espalda con un crucio, al acercarse esta persona ella distingo un cabello rubio como el mío y en su brazo portaba la marca tenebrosa, esa persona tomo al bebé al dar la espalda a tu madre, ella con la poca fuerza que tenia lanzo un hechizo cortándole el hombro izquierdo de esa persona, antes de hacer algo mas tu madre fue ataca de nuevo quedando inconsciente-

-¿Cuál es su versión?-

-Yo no fui quien ataco a tu madre, tres días antes de ese incidente me encontraba en una misión en otro continente, me habían informado sobre extraños sucesos mágicos en una selva que había matado a varios muggles, el supuesto día que ataca a tu madre, a mi me atacaron también, fui emboscado por un grupo de magos, no los puede reconocer ya que sus rostros estaban cubiertos y uno de ellos hirió mi hombro izquierdo, al ser muchos me vencieron y me dejaron inconsciente, al despertar me encontraba en Azkaban, si no fuera por Hermione aun seguiría ahí, pero eso no me salvo me condenaron a pasar el resto de mi vida lejos del mundo mágico-

La voz se le comenzó a quebrar, por un momento pensé que lloraría, cerró los ojos y golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que creí que la partiría en dos. Su expresión es de puro dolor sus puños están sangrando no debe de ser fácil recordar todo eso.

-Señor Malfoy- No me miraba, tome un trapo y lo humedecí para limpiarla la sangre de los puños- Es difícil de creer su historia pero yo creo en usted. Tal vez sea muy orgulloso, engreído, grosero, un amargado y un enojón de primera-

-Niño eso no ayuda- Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-No me interrumpa. Podrá ser todo eso y más pero es una persona amable y compresiva en el fondo- Su sonrisa cambio a una un poco más real, volvió a suspirar- ¿Señor Malfoy como es mi papá?- Es raro decir papá a alguien que no sé quién es.

-Tu papá, es un santurrón que es el héroe del mundo mágico- Lo mire confundido y me sonrió –Ven creo que tengo algo mejor para que sepas quien es él-

Subimos en dirección a su habitación, al entrar fue a su armario y saco una gran caja, con la mano me indico me que me acercara y abrió la caja dejando ver muchos libros y periódicos.

-Esta era la caja de recuerdos de mi esposa- Toco algunos pero no se animaba a sacar algunos, lo miraba todo nostálgico.

-La señora Malfoy es amiga de mi papá, ¿No?- se sorprendió de mis palabras y volvió a suspirar.

-Sí, su mejor amiga, ella lo conoce desde pequeño-

- Eso quiere decir que usted también lo conoció- Tome un libro, esté era una niña con otros parece que era navidad por los adornos, no creo que esa niña sea la señora Malfoy no se parece en nada.

-No tanto como ella, más bien se podría decir que éramos enemigos, nunca nos llevamos bien, pero aun así me salvo de ir a Azkaban, cuando me case con Hermione, fue cuando nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Tu padre es una buena persona, muy valiente y le dolió mucho perderte y también el que "yo" haya hecho algo así-

-Eso, no sé qué decir, ¿Quiénes son los de esta fotografía?- Le mostré una fotografía donde salía esa niña con dos niños pelirrojos y otro que se parecía mucho a mi.

-La niña pelirroja, es tu madre se llama Ginny - Me sorprendí al oír, esa en mi mamá toque la fotografía donde se encontraba mi mamá- El otro pelirrojo es tu tío, Ron Weasley, la niña de cabello alborotado como un arbusto, es Hermione-

-Esa no puede ser la señora Malfoy, la señora Malfoy es mucho más bonita y su cabello es mejor arreglado- Moví la cabeza tratando de ver cómo podrían ser la misma persona-

-Aunque no lo creas esa era mi esposa, mira su sonrisa y veras que es la misma- No comprendí lo que dijo, pero mira a esa niña y su sonrisa era igual de cálida que la del cuadro de la señora Malfoy y solo quedaba el niño de gafas.

-Y ese que ves ahí con gafas y sonrisa de tonto es tu padre-

-Es mi papá- Algo en mi interior surgió, no olvidare jamás a mi papá que me crio y me dio amor por dos, pero él niño que estaba ahí era mi verdadero papá, me siento feliz de verlo- Señor Malfoy, ¿Podría quedarme con esta foto?-

-Adelante es tuya- Quite la fotografía y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

Pasamos toda la tarde descubriendo todo lo que había en esa caja, descubrí casi toda la vida de mi papá y sus amigos, mi papá es alguien increíble, quiero conocerlo y también a mi mamá, quiero sentir el amor de una madre de verdad.  
>Casi no quedaban libros nuevos por ver, solo había uno pequeño de color verde, lo tome mientras el señor Malfoy miraba otras cosas.<p>

-Señor Malfoy ¿Quién es este niño?- Le mostré una foto de un niño pequeño, lo más probable es que sea él, lo molestaré mucho por esta foto.

-Ese…- Su sonrisa sarcástica se desvaneció por una triste- Ese es mi hijo, Scorpius-

-Increíble se parece mucho a usted, ¿También es igual de gruñón que usted?- Le dije en tono burlón.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he visto más que una vez y eso fue hace diez año, lo más probable es que el no tenga conocimientos de mi existencia- Su rostro llevaba esa sonrisa tan triste que no puede evitar sentirme como un tonto por preguntar algo así.

-Pero señor Malfoy usted es inocente, yo estoy aquí, me encontró eso significa que puede volver al mundo mágico-

-Volver- Susurro para sí mismo- Al fin volveré a casa-

**Hola! Perdón si tarde en subir este capitulo, me dio como un ataque de ideas que no sabía como poner en orden. Pero ya las pude organizar mas o menos jaja, espero les guste este capitulo como a mi escribirlo. traigo un poco de prisa al subir y no quiero dejar el capitulo para mas tarde, lo siento por no responder sus comentarios pero muchas gracias a todas las que se molestaron en leer. muchas gracias a:**

**Gaby-scorpio**

**Arysia**

**Cleoru Misumi**

**Serana Princesita Hale**

**Hanabi. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y esta vez subiré mas rápido y espero leerlas pronto. Hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola usualmente** **no escribo antes de la historia pero esta vez lo haré, disculpen si me dio un lujo de no subir capitulo por mucho tiempo, como dije la inspiración desapareció de la nada pero ahora regreso con un capitulo en el cual he de admitir que me encanto, ahora si las dejo continuar su lectura.**

**Gaby-Scorpio: Tu comentario decidí contestarlo antes de que empieces a leer, recuerda hacer la paz di no a la violencia. Y perdón por la espera.**

CAPITULO 7

Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre mantuve la idea de que mi vida sería algo de lo que nada destacaría de la sociedad, solo un ser humano más en este mundo, robando un poco más de oxigeno y espacio. Hace un año llegue a este pueblo, lleno de tristeza pero con un poco de esperanza por comenzar una vida normal.

Cuando cumplí diez mi papá me dio un pequeño pastel con una vela, recuerdo que cerré mis ojos con fuerza y pedí tener una vida como la de cualquier niño. Hoy cumplo once años, hace aproximadamente 3 semanas que vivo con el señor Malfoy, un hombre por el cual mi deseo de tener una vida común y corriente jamás se realizara. Descubriendo que soy Albus Potter, hijo del mismísimo Harry Potter héroe del mundo mágico y el niño por lo cual fue exiliado del mundo mágico.

Este tiempo que viví con él me enseño todo lo posible sobre el mundo mágico, mis orígenes, las guerras, que es lo bueno y malo del mundo mágico. Hoy es el día tan esperado del que me hablo el señor Malfoy. En mis manos está el pase perfecto para entrar al mundo mágico. Mi carta de Hogwarts.

-Es el momento de poner nuestro plan en marcha niño- En su rostro se ve una pequeña emoción sus ojos brillan, al igual que yo está ansioso.

-Señor Malfoy aun no entiendo una parte del plan ¿Cómo podrá entrar al mundo mágico sin que alguien lo reconozca? Recuerdo que me digo que si ponía un solo pie en el mundo mágico lo matarían sin pensar-

-Cierto no te lo he mostrado- Lo mire confundido, esas palabras y su sonrisa llena de confianza no me daban buena espina.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Observa y esta vez no te orines de la impresión-

-Como si ahora algo me impresionara- Me sentí avergonzado porque jamás se le olvidaría ese recuerdo de cuando me mostro la magia por primera vez.

No dijo nada, solo me miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento paso unos segundos pero nada ocurría cuando iba a protestar algo me detuvo, poco a poco el señor Malfoy iba cambiando su tamaño por uno más y más pequeño sus brazos y piernas comenzaban hacer lo mismo solo para finalmente desaparecer, su piel cambia de su pálido color a uno completamente como el de su cabello platinado llena de escamas. Frente a mí no había nada más que una serpiente de un metro y medio de largo aproximadamente, su piel platinada de la que se resaltaban sus afilados ojos de un color como la plata.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Es usted?- Estire mi brazo para tocar a esa serpiente frente a mí, pero fue más rápida subiendo por mis piernas, se enrollo en mi abdomen y su cabeza se coloco cerca de mi oreja.

_-Te dije que no te orinaras-_

_-impresionante ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-_

-_Veo que has practicado tu Pársel, muy bien. Simplemente soy animago aunque ha pasado tiempo desde que me transforme- _Me sentí orgulloso que el señor Malfoy notará ese cambio en mi, el practicar a escondidas con las serpientes del patio cuando el señor Malfoy dormía había funcionado.

_-¿Yo puedo hacer algo así?-_

_-Sí, pero necesitas mucha práctica. De acuerdo niño tan pronto te cambies los pantalones iremos al mundo mágico-_

Mi sonrisa fue borrada al ver mis pantalones orinados. El señor Malfoy se volvió a transformar en humano y no me decía nada pero en sus ojos notaba su burla. Me encamine a mi habitación para cambiarme.

-Siempre tienes que destacar ¿No es así?- Con una dulce voz oí como la señora Malfoy decía.

Estoy nervioso y emocionado, siento que voy a vomitar de alegría -¿Cómo llegaremos al mundo mágico Señor Malfoy? Cuando compre mis cosas para Hogwarts fui con Chroks, sin utilizar la chimenea el nos hizo aparecer en el callejón Diagon -

-Pues mira niño como no puedo usar los polvos flu no nos queda de otra que ir en escoba- Camino a la salida tomando una escoba que se encontraba en la entrada.

-¿Escoba? Aun no me queda muy claro como todas mis cosas y nosotros podremos subir a esa escoba-

-Se te olvida que tenemos magia- Saco su varita y con un simple movimiento todas mis cosas para ir a Hogwarts desaparecieron para ir a parar en mi ligera mochila- ¿Alguna queja más?- Su expresión arrogante callo todas mis quejas.

Me subí en la escoba detrás del señor Malfoy, me conto un poco como funcionaba pero aun así me daba miedo, pasamos unos segundos aun en el suelo y cuando iba a protestar poco a poco deje de sentir el suelo en mis pies, poco a poco se fue elevando mas y mas hasta que llegue al punto en que podía ver la casa completamente desde lo alto que estamos.

-¿Señor Malfoy hace cuanto que no ha volado una escoba?-

-Creo que más o menos hace unos 12 o 13 años-

-¡¿Esta seguro que recuerda como no matarnos?!-

-Cálmate Albus solo relájate y trata de no orinarte-

-¡Estoy a mas de 30 metros del suelo con un señor el cual dudo de sus facultades mentales para manejar esta cosa! ¡¿Cómo quiere que me relaje y me calme?!-

-Solo cállate mocoso-

No pude decir más porque comenzamos a movernos a una nota velocidad, estoy que me orino del miedo, pero una vez pasado los primeros minutos volando, puedo notar porque el señor Malfoy me dijo que volar es lo mejor del mundo mágico. Desde aquí arriba pude notar aquella que alguna vez fue mi casa y también las casas de mis amigos, siento como la tristeza me entra en mi cabeza pero no voy a llorar, tengo que ser fuerte. Hoy inicio mi verdadera vida.

-¿Albus ves esa estación de trenes?-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- Mire por encima de su hombro y pensé que sería algo sorprendente pero es la misma estación la que llegamos mi papá y yo al pueblo.

-Ahí es donde la magia comienza- Comenzamos a descender ocultándonos de los muggles, es raro decir muggles.

-Bien ahora saca tus cosas de la mochila para repasar el plan ahora vuelvo buscare un carro para tu equipaje- El señor Malfoy hizo lo mismo con su escobaba como lo hizo con mis cosas y salió a buscar un carro.

-¿Cómo hago eso?- Abrí mi bolsa y las cosas que había en ella salieron de la nada esparciéndose por el suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste mocoso?- Preguntaba el señor Malfoy al ver como todas mis cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Solo abrí la bolsa y todo salió volando- Me levante del suelo y comencé acomodar todo en el carro- Señor Malfoy se que está ansioso por regresar al mundo mágico pero mientras más me mire con esa cara de perro enojado más tardaremos en llegar-

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó ayudarme una vez todo listo, el señor Malfoy se convirtió en una serpiente y se escondió entre mi ropa quedando su cabeza justo cerca de mi oído.

_-Recuerda cuando haya personas cercas no intentes hablarme, en el mundo mágico no es muy común aquel que habla Pársel-_

Comencé a caminar empujando el carro en busca de la plataforma 9 ¾- El viejo de la casa 9 ¾, nunca te acerques a él o te hará desaparecer- Susurre para mi recordando lo que cantaban unos niños más pequeños de la calle donde vivía, nunca imagine que ese viejo loco literalmente me hiciera desaparecer del mundo como lo conocía.

_-Bien niño aquí es, recuerda como te explique qué entraras-_

Me detuve y me coloque entre la plataforma 9 y 10, respire hondo y mire a mi alrededor la gente no parecía estar atenta de mi, comencé a caminar en dirección a la pared de la plataforma 9 subí un poco mi velocidad y cuando justo iba a llegar a la pared cerré los ojos esperando un golpe, nunca sentí ese golpe. Abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, estoy en el mundo mágico.

Después de dejar mi equipaje subí al tren, hay muchos niños caminando de un lado a otro, estoy emocionado todos son como yo. Busque un compartimiento vacio pues necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy y no quiero que nadie me descubra.

_-Señor Malfoy ya puede salir-_

-_Al fin, por Merlín niño sudas demasiado-_ Saco su cabeza que se encontraba dentro de mi camisa.

_-Perdón es que estoy nervioso, por cierto no me dirán nada por tener una serpiente o ¿sí? –_

_-No lo sé, pero no creo que haya problema, por ahora si recuerdas lo que hay que hacer-_

_-Perfectamente señor Malfoy-_

_-Dilo una vez más-_

Suspire con pesadez, el señor Malfoy si que estaba ansioso-_ Buscar a mi hermano mayor James e intentar hablar con él y darle señales que soy su hermano y también buscar a Scorpius-_

_-Por ahora creo que eso es suficiente-_

Mire por la ventana, estaba nervioso por el plan ¿Y si James creía que era una trampa? No, debo de ser positivo si el descubre que soy su hermano le dirá a nuestro papá y así será mostrada la inocencia del señor Malfoy. Mientras mantenía mi vista en la ventana cerré los ojos por unos minutos.

-Oye nuevo despierta- Sentí que me sacudían- Nuevo despierta… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Ese grito de sorpresa fue suficiente para hacerme abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte alarmado por su grito.

-¡Tienes una serpiente!- Apunto hacia mi hombro donde salía la cabeza del señor Malfoy, no note cuando fue que salió.

-Ah no te preocupes no hace nada- Mire al chico el cual estaba asustado- Es muy amigable o no Señor Mal…- Rayos se me olvido que no podía mencionar el nombre de Draco Malfoy- Señor Malvavisco-

El chico me miro extraño y se levanto- ¿Se llama Señor Malvavisco? Ese nombre no pega con la imagen de tu serpiente- Soltó una risa.

-Lo sé se lo puse para que no asuste tanto- A pesar de ser una serpiente sentí la molestia del señor Malfoy por ese ridículo nombre a demás que apretó un poco mis abdomen. Creo que no le gusto.

-Es impresionante parece una obra de arte tu serpiente, jamás vi una así de bella- El chico intento acercarse un poco para tocar al señor Malfoy pero este se alejo.

-El señor Malvavisco es algo tímido-

-Ah entiendo, por cierto soy James Potter ¿Y tú?- El es mi hermano, sentí como abría la boca para decir algo pero no salía palabra alguna- Tu eres…- Con la mano me insistió a continuar la oración.

-Ah disculpa soy Joey Miller, un placer- Dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Oh cierto ya casi llegamos Hogwarts así que será mejor que te vayas a cambiar-

-Muchas gracias por avisarme-

-Bueno nos vemos en la ceremonia de selección- Se despidió y salió de mi compartimiento.

Una vez con mi túnica lista y el señor Malfoy bien escondido, emprendimos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el castillo por fuera es increíble, no hay señales de que alguna vez hubo una guerra, tan grande y imponente es el castillo que estoy seguro que bien me podría perder y jamás me encontrarían, me pregunto que sentía mi papá al ver esté colegio por primera vez. Si por fuera era asombroso por la gran arquitectura Hogwarts por dentro era un simple espectáculo visual, tal y sacado de un libro. Las pinturas, que como las de la casa del señor Malfoy, estas también se movían, los pasillos y sus adornos tan detallados. Pero lo que más me deja impactado es el gran comedor, no hay techo pero hay muchas velas flotando ahí donde debería haber uno,

Hoy muchos estudiantes todos están emocionados, en cambio yo creo que vomitare. Miro a los alrededores buscando a James, pero no lo logro ver nada.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall directora de Hogwarts, antes de dar inicio al banquete, comenzaremos con el proceso de selección. Quiero aclarar que es muy importante este proceso porque con esto se decidirá la casa a las cuales deben de portar orgullosos y en ellas estarán a quienes los acompañaran en el camino del aprendizaje. Existen 4 casas, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y, Gryffindor. Cada una de estas casas tiene una gran historia que es revivida una y otra vez por sus estudiantes-

La directora continuaba hablando pero ya no la escuchaba tanto, nunca me puse a pensar en que casa iba a quedar, más o menos conocía lo que requería cada casa pero no sé si sea adecuado para alguna de ellas, comencé a sudar de los nervios y miraba a mi alrededor, todos estaban emocionados escuchando el discurso de la directora, mire a mi izquierda y note que alguien me hacía señas con las mano, es James, creo que noto mi confusión, el verlo me hizo tranquilizarme.

-Muy bien una vez aclarado todo iré nombrándolos de uno a uno, pasaran al frente al escuchar su nombre para el proceso de selección así que sean atentos. Amelia Ross- Y tal y como dijo la directora los niños pasaban y cada uno iba siendo seleccionado para ir alguna casa, pasaron muchos niños de los cuales cada uno al ser seleccionada su casa se notaba felicidad.

-Joey Miller- Al escuchar mi nombre sentí sudar todo mi ser y apenas podía moverme, sentí un apretón en mi abdomen, el señor Malfoy me hizo reaccionar, comencé a caminar, pero mis pasos son pesados, creo que fui el que más tardo en llegar.

-Interesante, hace mucho que no sentía una mente así- Susurraba el sombre seleccionador- Supongo que quieres ser igual que tu padre ¿No?- No pude decir nada pero me sorprendí, el sabe quien soy

-Solo quiero estar donde pertenezco- Susurre lo suficientemente alto para que el sombrero me escuchara.

-Interesante en ese caso, ya está decidido ¡Slytherin!-

Me quitaron el sombrero y baje del banco, sentí como si mi cuerpo se fuera desplomar, camine a una mesa donde me indico la directora, algunos de esa mesa me miraban confusos, pero nadie dijo algo.

-Bienvenido a Slytherin- me dijo un chico sentado a un lado de mí, parece que tiene la misma edad de James- Es raro aquel hijo de muggles que entra aquí, pero no tengas miedo, no somos tan malos como dicen los rumores. Mucho gusto soy Evans Zabini- Me dio la mano y lo salude con gusto, los nervios que hace un momento tenia me abandonaron por completo.

- ¡Slytherin!–

Estaban tan metido a mis pensamientos que solo el grito del sombrero seleccionador me hizo volver a la realidad. Mire en busca del que podría ser mi nuevo compañero. Al verlo sentí todo mi cuerpo congelarse, si no fuera porque estoy seguro que el señor Malfoy está conmigo en estos momentos hubiera pensado que ese niño que caminaba para Slytherin era él. El cabello, sus ojos, su piel, todo era absolutamente parecido al señor Malfoy hasta su mirada y andar de "Yo soy superior a todos" ¡Scorpius!, el tiene que ser el hijo del señor Malfoy.

-Hola soy Joey Miller ¿Y tú?-Al verlo de cerca sentí que tenia al mismo señor Malfoy aquí.

Se volteo a verme y sentí sus fríos ojos examinarme como si dudara el hablarme, en su rostro se coloco una sonrisa torcida y se acomodo su cabello y tal y como su papá hizo al presentarse con un orgullo nato dijo- Soy Weasley, Scorpius Weasley-

**Bueno este es el capitulo 7, trate de escribir mas porque las deje mucho tiempo en mi opinión esperandopor este capitulo, y ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Cleoru Misumi: Perdón por tardar, pero por cosillas no pude ahora actualizaré tan pronto pueda y espero no me odies por la decisión que tome sobre el pequeño Scorpius.**

**Arysia: Lamento toda esta espera, espero te guste mucho este capitulo.**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Creo que te gusto el capitulo jaja, lo siento si tarde al subir.**

**Hanabi R. Lawliet: Pues es mas triste por Draco que vivio 10 años lejos de su familia, pero parece ser que Scorpius no le hizo falta un papá o quien sabe...**

**Aria: Me encanta que te gusto esta historia y espero que no me odies por la decisión que tome respecto a Scorpius. Lamento por tardar en subir nuevo capitulo, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Adnat: Me alegra de ver un comentario tuyo, tienes razón a veces a la inspiración tarda mucho en llegar,a que otra dupla te recuerda? Que bueno que te cause gracia los momento de Joey y Draco, no soy muy buena a la hora de escribir momentos graciosos pero me alegra que te hayan sacado una que otra risa.**

**Bueno de nuevo me disculpo por tardar en subir, procurare subir lo mas pronto que pueda para no dejarlas en curiosidad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero leerlas de nuevo. Hasta luego.**


End file.
